Memory devices or memory media have a limited service life that is determined substantially by the number of write operations. As the number of write operations increases, the data retention time becomes shorter. One goal in the development of memory devices is therefore to use memory devices economically in terms of the relevant operations and thus to decrease stress on memory hardware, for example by: reducing the write operations. If necessary, other resources such as RAM, ROM, or runtime can be used within reasonable limits for this purpose. The intention is thereby to achieve an extension of the service life of memory devices.